


A Crush Realized

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crush Realized

Greg Sanders has had a crush on Nick Stokes since, well the first time he laid eyes on him. It’s just that everytime he thinks he has a chance, he has to hear about another of Nick’s hot dates. His recent liaison with Kristy was the last straw. Greg knew he could no longer string himself along thinking he had a chance. His best friend is straight and he was just going to have to get over it. Of course that’s easier said than done when said best friend and crush is a colleague, meaning you have to interact with him everyday. There was just one thing that just wouldn’t let him give up no matter how much he wanted to – Nick was seemingly still flirting with him. To say Greg was confused was an understatement.

“Hey, Greg. CODIS come up with anything?” Greg mentally groans as the voice belongs to the one person he is trying not to think about.

“Not yet, Nick. The samples are still processing.” Greg can’t help but let the annoyance in his voice show. He’s not able to generate results instantaneously – a fact the CSIs tend to forget. “I’ll page you when I’m done.”

“Sorry. And thanks. Hey, do you have any plans after shift?” Greg blinks as he processes Nick’s question. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

“Not really. Why?”

“Well if not really means no, do you want to join me for breakfast?”

“You mean with everyone else?”

“No. Just you and me.” Greg groans to himself again. These are exactly the type of mixed signals Nick sends that drive him insane.

“Why?” Greg knows he shouldn’t needle Nick, but he also doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“What do you mean, why? Am I not allowed to spend time with you?”

“But why would you want to spend time with me instead of seeking out your latest conquest?” Greg can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt when he sees the hurt expression on Nick’s face.

“This isn’t the appropriate place to discuss this, not that it deserves a response anyway. But if you’re still curious, you can ask me at breakfast. Page me when you have my results.” As Nick turns to leave the lab, Greg feels his heart sink to his feet. This could very easily lead to the most awkward meal of his life.

*****

The rest of the shift passed by uneventfully, much to Greg’s relief. He didn’t feel like making anyone else upset with him.

“You ready to head out?” Greg turns his head toward the familiar voice.

“Just let me get everything cleaned up. I’ll meet you outside.” Greg has no idea why Nick still wants to have breakfast with him, but he’s not going to complain.

“I’ll wait here.” Greg keeps one eye on Nick as he tidies the lab. He starts to feel a bit unsettled. Once he gets everything put away, he hangs up his lab coat.

“I’m ready to go.”

“Good. I’ll drive.”

“Uh, Nick. I could just meet you there.”

“No. You’re riding with me.” Greg blinks before following Nick out to his truck. He’s so confused that he thinks trying to figure everything out would cause his head to explode. The two ride in silence until Greg realizes that instead of going to a restaurant, they are at Nick’s house.

“Uh, Nick, what happened to breakfast?”

“We need to talk, Greg. Breakfast can wait until later. Greg’s uneasiness returns as he assumes Nick is upset about his earlier comments. He follows Nick into the house and settles in on the opposite end of the couch.

“So what do you want to talk about, Nick?”

“Is that what you really think? That I’m all about seeking out my next conquest.”

“Well that’s the impression you give sometimes. Especially with the whole Kristy situation.” Nick buries his face in his hands.

“For you to say that, everyone else must think I’m the world’s biggest player.”

“Well Nicky, you are a ladies man.”

“I don’t want to be.”

“Um, Nicky…” Greg doesn’t know how to react.

“I know you probably think I’m nuts. After all what guy wouldn’t appreciate a ton of female attention?” Greg says nothing but raises an eyebrow. He’s not sure what point his friend is trying to make. “I really hope this doesn’t backfire.”

“Nick?”

“I’m bisexual, Greg. There’s this great guy I have feelings for, but I think he’s straight. I guess there’s a small chance he could also be bi, but how do you go about asking someone that question? The skirt chasing became a way to cope since I had resigned myself to thinking I could never have the guy.”

“We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?” Nick looks at Greg with a confused look. Greg can’t help but smirk at Nick’s cluelessness.

“G, how is this funny?” Greg slides over on the couch, closing this distance between the two men, and places a hand on his shoulder.

“You, my friend, are clueless. I told you that I’m in the same boat and it went right over your head.”

“You mean you…”

“Since the day we met.” Nick shakes his head.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Greg turns to face Nick.

“You and me both, Nicky.” As much as Greg wants to kiss Nick, he know the other man needs to be the one to make the next move.

“Is it okay if I kiss you, G?” Greg barely manages to contain a chuckle.

“You don’t have to ask me, Nicky. I want this as much as you do.”

“I know. I’m just nervous – I haven’t done anything with a guy since leaving Dallas.”

“We can take this slow, Nick. We don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to do this, G. I want you.” Nick pushes Greg back into the couch and leans over him. He moves in further and kisses Greg, bringing their bodies into contact. Greg moans at the sensations, which Nick uses as an excuse to invade Greg’s mouth with his tongue. Greg gives him some time to explore before turning it into a duel for dominance. The kiss continues until the need to breathe arises.

“Bedroom. Now,” Nick pants as he rises from the couch, pulling Greg up with him. He pushes Greg in front of him as they make their way down the hallway to Nick’s bedroom. They reach Nick’s bed at which point Greg promptly straddles the other man. He runs his hands under Nick’s shirt before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he murmurs. Nick shifts position, allowing Greg to remove his shirt and then reaches up to do the same.

“So are you, Greg.” He slides his hands down Greg’s sides until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Only if you want to, Nicky. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Well in that case, shut up and strip Greg.” The two men quickly shed their remaining clothing. Once both are naked, they pause the admire the other’s body. Greg then reaches out to pull Nick on top of him, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a moan.

“God Nicky, this is better than I ever could have imagined.”

“You can say that again, G.” Nick lightly thrusts his hips causing the two men’s erections to slide against each other. Greg thrusts back eliciting a noise from Nick that is somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

“And so you know, I’m always up for some fooling around, but I don’t put out on the first date.” He wraps his arms around Nick’s waist, pulling him close. “And this is some perfectly acceptable fooling around.” Nick shifts to kiss Greg as he slides a hand down his side.

“Is this okay?” He murmurs into Greg’s ear, as he wraps a hand around both their erections.

“It’s more than okay, Nicky. It’s wonderful.” He surrenders himself to the sensations as Nick slides his hand along their cocks. “God, Nicky. That feels so good.” Nick doesn’t respond but instead sets to work creating a hickey on Greg’s shoulder blade. Both men reach their climax too soon. Nick gropes around for his shirt, cleaning off first Greg and then himself. He pulls Greg to him, spooning the younger, slimmer man.

“Why did we wait so long to do this, G?”

“Because we’re idiots that couldn’t see what was right in front of our faces.”

“Well, I guess that makes you my idiot then.” Greg squirms in Nick’s arms until he is facing him.

“I can live with that.”


End file.
